guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azroth
Personal Policy Any section that is stagnant for a week will be archived here. Seems Odd Does anyone else think its odd that Anet never changed the Monster Skill Fingers of Chaos so that it affected Assassins and Ritualists? I mean, it has horrible affects for other profs, so why not include the new ones?Azroth 23:24, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :programmer laziness. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:11, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::yeah, I guess so. lol.Azroth 00:25, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Or even Mesmers for that matter. --Theeth (talk) 19:58, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :::Or maybe a because a hand only has 5 fingers? --Crazytreeboy 20:16, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::::You may have something there Crazy, but I still think laziness was atleast half of the equation.--Azroth 20:27, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Or because it's a Prophecies-only area? :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 11:58, 24 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::You're probably right, but it just seems odd that they didnt update the effect for the Dragon Festival.--Azroth 12:07, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::It's because they like Assasins, Mesmers, and Ritualists more! >^_^< - Vulpes Foxnik 22:07, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Currently Testing the Viability of… These are just some theoretical builds that I’m testing to see if they deserve to be added to the Untested builds section. If you want to lend me a hand just post your comments in the corresponding section on my Discussion page. Just please don’t submit one of these builds yourself. If it turns out to be good just let me know and I’ll add it myself. Thanks a lot. ---- *Bestial Strike I like the look of this, but what is the energy management like? You've got some hefty 10 pointers in there and the assassin doesn't start with much. :) Telboy007 16:13, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :To tell you the truth, I was hoping you could tell me, lol. I haven't been able to get my hands on a good pet to try this out with, so I haven't really been able to try it out. In theory the ~35% chance to Crit. that you get with Dagger Mastery at 12, Critical Strikes at 12, and Critical Eye active will give you 3 energy with each Critical hit. Then Bestial Fury will boost your attack speed allowing you to get more hits in less time. But if this is enough to properly manage energy is anyone’s guess. If anyone could give it a test I would really appreciate it. Thanks.--Azroth 18:28, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ---- *Channeling Edge May i ask the where is the Energy Management in this build? Boon of Creation is not enough to support your energy needed in this build. And what are you doing with this build anyway, as in usage? Where is it going to be used, how? Pumping 12 into BM just to use EoE spirit? -- Cwingnam2000 14:57, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :Ok, the general idea was that people could submit usage ideas that worked well for them. As for me, the idea was to spike Rt lightning dmg. Drop a spirit in the beginning, then use Twisting on it. At the beginning activate Boon. When entering battle drop EoE. Drop Destruction just outside your enemy’s agro range. Active Cruel. As Destruction’s timer is getting low, run in, active Rage, Draw Destruction, Rupture it, and drop Cruel. Then you can put up and rupture another destruction if you have enough energy. The hope is that something will die and trigger an EoE chain. But this is just a theory.--Azroth 15:20, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ---- *Dark Chaser ---- *Critical Weapon ---- Archive I moved your talk archive into your user space and updated the link at the top of this page. --Fyren 01:05, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks a lot :)--Azroth 18:03, 29 August 2006 (CDT) How do I... How do I create an image to link to for my characters section?--Azroth 18:58, 29 August 2006 (CDT)